


You Can't Crush the Human Spirit

by jacquelee



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krystal wakes up finding herself having been kidnapped and stuffed into a hospital bed. Trying desperately to keep her spirit up, she finds comfort from an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Crush the Human Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a sidekicks battle at [game of cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) for the prompt On the Bright Side.

Krystal had always been good at looking on the bright side, but now, having been kidnapped, put into a hospital bed with a patch over her eye that made her think she was blind, weird things up her nose and in her arm, it was hard even for her to see the positive side of all of this. 

Why did weird things always happen to her? What was this? And why had the family doctor been here who had been so kind to her during the manicure? 

The doctor was gone now, having told her nothing and just asking her to stay in bed, which Krystal begrudgingly did, seeing that she didn't even wear any of her clothes. Which led her to the shocking revelation that someone had to have undressed her to dress her in this drab, completely unfashionable hospital gown. 

That shock led to another one and she hastily started inspecting herself. With a sigh of relief she realized that at least her underwear remained unchanged and lying back in the bed, she tried to concentrate on that little ray of sunshine, relishing the feeling of silk on at least those few parts of her body. 

And with that she decided that what she had told to that doctor, who apparently now abducted her, during the manicure still rang true. You can't crush the human spirit. No matter what they did to her, she would get through it. Her familiar designer underwear became a symbol for her life not being over yet. 

There was still a spark left in her and whoever did this to her would get a taste of that.


End file.
